<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Day - G-man/Gordon Fiction by lechechu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635459">Work Day - G-man/Gordon Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu'>lechechu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, gay relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boring workday that turns a little fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gman/Gordon Freeman, The G-Man &amp; Gordon Freeman, The G-Man/Gordon Freeman, gman &amp; gordon, gman &amp; gordon freeman, gman/gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Day - G-man/Gordon Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet, for the most part. </p><p> </p><p>Within that quaint little office, the bearded scientist looked down at the files upon his desk, trying to organize them to the best of his ability. It wasn’t hard, but it definitely took some time. Returning back to work, after several years of being caught in a time loop wasn’t a cakewalk to relearn everything he previously used. Instead, he took his time, with minimal haste, only for those that needed an answer now and prominent for experiments. Nonetheless, today was a slow day, as the rains that befell around Black Mesa left the atmosphere inside to be of a soft haze. It was quite beautiful, in a sense, to return to that quiet work time.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware that he was hardly alone, Gordon kept his green eyes to the document as he leaned over his desk to read it, wondering if it corresponded with something else among the pile he had. Quietly lip-syncing to the message on it, it wasn’t until he gasped in sudden surprise upon the hand that grabbed at his bottom. He turned with such quickness to look, an expression that could kill before it had turned to relief, causing him to close his eyes and release the hitched breath in his lungs. It was only the government man.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you scared me. I was going to beat the hell out of whoever did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>To whoever has the desire to touch you other than me, perhaps I would be the one to… beat, the hell out of whoever would</em> </b> <em> . </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus... I <em> thought </em> you had to do something - you know, talk to your employers or whatever.” Gordon was about to gather the documents upon his desk before the other had pressed up against him, hands drifting and crawling up his torso. It wasn’t until the feel of the other’s damp hair against his earlobe caused the Freeman to shiver some.</p><p> </p><p>“Why in the hell are you so cold and wet?!” </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>I took time to… walk, in the weather outside before coming here.</em> </b>” The government man grinned as he struggled in his hold, however, he still kept him close - practically drying himself off with Freeman’s body, causing the bearded scientist’s lab coat to become more of a towel than a work necessity. Gordon huffed in annoyance, trying to get the other to release him. Yet those hands, dexterously applying pressure to his chest, teasing around his nipples left Gordon’s mind to basically… melt. It seemed clear what the other had wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“G, I have a meeting in 10 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Good. They’ll see how much I left you... dripping wet.</em> </b>” The G-man softened the blue, desirable glow of his eyes, chuckling breathlessly as Gordon practically facepalmed to his attempt at flirting. He then turned the scientist around, forcing the Freeman to lean more against his desk to the other’s entrapment. The bureaucrat leaned forward himself, fingers delicately interlacing with Gordon’s before his lips moved to his neck. Lightly closing his forest-green eyes to a slit, the scientist lightly hummed at the intimate affection.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s gotten into you, huh…?”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Perhaps it’s the weather. Or perhaps it’s because I haven’t seen you in quite some... time.</em> </b>” He purred into his auditory, his voice deep, breathy and seductive. The navy-blue suited man kept his arms at the other’s sides, pressing the bearded scientist more against the desk, kissing along the other’s neck - causing Freeman to roll his eyes back some.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I <em> have </em> to admit, that’s true <em> . </em>It feels like decades since I last saw you.” Gordon snorted lightly, however his body was alerting him of the arousal beginning to spread to… unseen places, from the G-man’s seductive tone.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Then what better than to… reunite?</em> </b>” The bureaucrat purred again as he whispered into the other’s ear, leaving Gordon to shudder and warmth to flood his face. Soon, the government man licked up his neck, watching the Freeman enjoy the sensation. Hands began to trail up the other’s arm, leaving small creases in the fabric of Gordon’s lab coat, as some sort of trail, before those same hands grabbed hold of the material, slowly sliding it off of the other’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>I bet you would like nothing more than for me to pin you down to this desk… undress you, and start… probing you with my tongue.</em> </b>” Gordon let out a small moan and a soft chuckle as he felt shivers roll up his spine once the government man began to dirty-talk him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b><em>And after you’ve gotten nice and wet... I would lower myself over you, look directly into your eyes… and slowly enter you. Deeper… and deeper, pressing just at the right spots- feeling you shudder… hm, and after I’m through with you, I’ll send you to your meeting… filled to the brim with my seed.</em></b> ” Gordon grinned and lightly called out some once the G-man bit his neck, feeling the other’s hot breath against the sticky spot where his tongue had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… <em> god, </em> G. But… w-we can’t do this. This is a p-public setting, someone w-would hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Mm, not if you limit your screaming to a minimum.</em> </b>” Hands drifted to fondle the other’s private area, the government man fingers caressing and applying a pressure to the bulge that began to grow within, chuckling breathlessly as Gordon’s face was red and embarrassed. It was certainly turning him on, and the look that Freeman gave him was all but certain of arousal and need.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Hm, </em> </b> <b> <em>perhaps I shall skip the </em> </b> <b> <em>introduction</em> </b> <b> <em>… and move straight on to the presentation, Dr. Freeman</em> </b> <b> <em>.</em> </b>” Blue eyes deepened their glow as hands sneaked to the other’s belt to undo it, unzipping the pants. Gordon vented in heavily as the G-man undressed him, pants sliding to gather around his ankles. He groaned in slight relief as his member sprung out, erect and presentable. Turning the other to press his front down to the desk, the government man hissed and groaned in pleasure as he too unzipped his own pants to relinquish the tight environment his member was in. Lightly licking his fingers, the bureaucrat stroked his member to slick it, before slowly entering the Freeman, feeling his walls part. Rolling his green eyes back some, Gordon gave a soft, drawn-out moan as he slid in deep, rubbing past sensitive spots within him.</p><p><br/>Gordon had indeed shuddered, feeling the G-man press him down with his chest before slowly circling his hips to tease him. Grinning as he heard his lover moan for him, the government man began to slowly thrust into him, groaning at the tightness. Hands delicately touched along Freeman’s hips before snaking to the other’s member, wrapping his fingers around it with teasing intent. The bureaucrat kept him pinned, hand lightly stroking Gordon’s member as he slowly and sharply thrust into him, promptly banging him into the desk with some force to drive him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>And it did drive him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… oh <em> shit </em>, G - yes…!” Softly gasping, Gordon kept his moans to a minimum, a bit afraid of someone walking around outside to potentially hear them. A fellow scientist, or hell, even his friends. The government man groaned as he was continuing to thrust into his lover, stroking Freeman’s member in time with his motions. Kissing along the back of his neck as well as his shoulder, the bureaucrat grinned as he began to slam into the other, causing the desk to scoot a bit from the force, and the bearded scientist's files to scatter free from the pile he placed them in.</p><p> </p><p>About to let out a yell, the G-man then clamped a hand over Gordon’s mouth, driving his member deeper into him, pressing hard against his special spot. As he was moaning muffledly into his hand, he hummed as his two of his fingers slipped into his mouth, and Freeman began to lick and suck on them to curb his noises, leaving the government man to roll his eyes back in pleasure and for Gordon to grab ahold of the other’s tie to bring them even closer.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Naughty, Freeman…</em> </b>” The G-man whispered seductively to him, groaning as the pleasure began to grow a certain pressure in his lower abdomen. Gordon softly panted as the bureaucrat removed his fingers from his mouth, hand moving to grip his throat as they felt themselves getting close to climax. It was fairly soon to him, however knowing how much time Freeman had left to spend with him, the meeting was getting close too. A scientist like him shouldn’t be late.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, G-man… I-I’m going to cum…!”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Cum, Gordon... I’m right with you…!</em> </b>” Growling, the bureaucrat promptly asphyxiated him by holding his throat tighter and quickening his pace to chase after both of their climaxes. Digging his fingers into the desk, Gordon held his breath as his orgasm had crashed into him by the ten-fold, causing him to release a loud moan alongside his partner, member releasing fluids to coat the pale man’s hand, dripping excess onto the floor. Slamming into him, the government man rolled his eyes back and twitched, filling the other with sticky fluids once he reached his own completion. Thrusting a few times before slowly coming to a stop, the G-man groaned in pleasure as he then slowly laid on top of him upon the desk, sloppily kissing the back of the scientist’s shoulder and neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his watch beep in reminder for the meeting, Gordon hummed lightly in exhaustion, feeling his lover’s member throb and pulsate within him. Lightly lifting his head wearily, he then softly released G-man’s tie that he previously gripped onto, and touched his arm that was wrapped around his chest with a gentle hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to - mmh - go.” Hearing him softly groan, Gordon felt the other slowly pull out, as his fluids dripped out of his opening. Feeling a hand on his bottom, the Freeman blinked as the G-man wiped away the excess before helping the bearded scientist pull up his pants and buckle them. At least they weren’t completely wrinkled to give suspicion. Turning from the desk, Gordon softly kissed his lover on the lips before pulling back, staring into the other’s deep blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Thanks for the ride, </em>” Gordon whispered seductively, causing the G-man to scoff in amusement and grin before kissing him passionately again, licking his lips some before watching the other gather a document he needed for the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna clean this up, right?” Gordon looked to the mess upon the floor, to which the bureaucrat followed his eyesight to the fluids that seeped down the side of the desk and to the tiled floor. Lightly adjusting his tie, the G-man gazed back to Freeman. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>I suppose I should. Even though it’s… not mine, to begin with.</em> </b>” Watching him move past the bureaucrat, he then delivered a spank to Freeman's behind to arouse him, grinning as the other gave him a look. Going to his door, Gordon then looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to put your equipment away.”</p><p> </p><p>Gazing down at himself, the government man glanced to his member that was still proudly presented out of the opening of his pants zipper. Purring, Gordon then had left the office to head to his meeting, in hopes to avoid being late. Humming to himself, the G-man took hold of his member to put away, before taking some tissue to clean up the mess left behind. Straightening himself and gazing around the empty room, the G-man then gathered his briefcase and left the office to seem inconspicuous. As the meeting went on, the bearded scientist was reminded of what the bureaucrat and himself did just an hour ago. He could still feel the fluids within him, shifting as he walked. </p><p> </p><p>Once the meeting dispersed, Gordon was heading down the hall, spotting the government man talking with someone who was a part of the science team - amazingly - with no idea that the pale man had indeed fucked his coworker in the office. The way he stood respectfully and poise, arms at his sides and hand curled around the handle of his briefcase; the way he seemed so… <em> serious </em> in the conversation left him to feel warm.</p><p> </p><p>Once the other scientist had left the bureaucrat be, Gordon quickly pulled the G-man off into a storage room, moving to press himself against him once the door closed, causing the pale man to lean against the door as he was a bit caught off guard, but nonetheless intrigued. Softly humming as the bearded scientist softly kissed along his neck before moving down to his chest, he grinned some.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>I suppose you’re interested after getting a taste of what I gave you.</em> </b>” The G-man chuckled before grunting as he bit him to be quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shut up and get those pants undone, </em>” Gordon whispered in agitation, causing the government man to softly hum in arousal, moving to unzip his pant zipper, blinking as his lover slowly lowered himself to his knees, taking his member into hand. Perking lightly, the G-man groaned as Freeman's hands were rubbing his length before his mouth wrapped around the head of his member, tongue digging into the slit before it too wrapped around the underside of his base.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning in pleasure, the government man looked down at his lover, watching him bob his head and work his member with his hands. The way he looked up at him, was surely driving his ecstasy up the wall. Trying to control himself, the G-man tenderly cupped the back of his head, fingers lightly running through the hair strands in a circular motion, hissing in pleasure as he rubbed his hands up his abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Mm, swallow me…</em> </b>” The G-man growled as he demanded, thrusting his hips forward a bit, causing the Freeman to gag some. Twisting and mouthing at his base, Gordon panted as he came up for air, before going back to swallow him like he had said, moaning as the pale man thrust into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Experimenting, Dr. Freeman?</em> </b>” The navy-blue suited man groaned in pleasure as he gagged around him again from his thrusting, moving the tongue across his slit - tasting him and some of himself from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>I would say you… look good, like that… on your knees - servicing me. Like it when I fuck your mouth, Mr. Freeman?</em> </b>” Gordon moaned around him, slurping and licking up his base as the government man thrust into his mouth again before chuckling breathlessly. Leaning against the door, the bureaucrat hissed in pleasure while making sure that no one was going to interrupt them by opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Did you think about me in your meeting, hm? Imagining me bending you over… fucking you in front of your coworkers to see? To see their fellow scientist be so... submissive, to someone like me? Soft-spoken, yet begging me to fuck you into oblivion?</em> </b>” The G-man grinned as Gordon moaned in reply, working his member again with his hands as he stroked and pumped him.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>What would they expect of you, Freeman? Surely not this.</em> </b>” Thrusting his length into his mouth again to make him gag, the pale man chuckled deeply as he responded with a moan once more.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Do you want another… repeat, of what had occurred earlier in that office, Dr. Freeman? I still have… plenty, enough to share.</em> </b>” The G-man then groaned as his moan vibrated his member before Freeman had pulled off him, panting for air.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I want you to make me gag and swallow you… </em>” Grinning to his request, the bureaucratic man then cupped the back of his head once more as he swallowed him again, hissing as he thrust his hips into him, hearing the Freeman gag and choke. Fingers gripped onto the other’s hair, and hips rolled freely into the bearded scientist’s mouth, leaving the government man to twitch in pleasure. He could feel his climax creep up on him, panting and grunting hard as the pressure built. After thumping his head against the door, the G-man growled deeply and hissed as his orgasm came, feeling Freeman's throat lock up some from the sudden burst of sticky fluids. Gordon lightly choked and pulled off from him, coughing, managing to get some of his fluids on his face and glasses, causing his lover to grin more in pleasure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<b> <em>Fuck...</em> </b>” The government man moaned in pleasure as they both were calming down from their high, leaving Gordon to lightly wipe the fluids off of his mouth and remove his glasses from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mm, you’re going to get me fired, </em>” Gordon whispered, causing the G-man to chuckle and help the other to clean up a bit.</p><p><br/>“ <b> <em>You were the one to start this time, Freeman.</em> </b>” Gordon lightly smirked some as his face was cleaned up with a spare tissue before his lips were gathered into a passionate kiss. Once cleaned and restructured to be poise, the two then went separate ways, knowing that it would be awkward if they were seen in the closet together. However, it was still a great work day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>